The Sirens Song
by Loki14
Summary: A new villian in Jump city he is driving the Titans up the walls and on the dance floor! Multiple songfics, first one is Hot In Herre by Nelly. Might be some lemon chapters later.
1. The Siren

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the songs used in this fanfic, I do however own the character Siren.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There had been a call about some crazy kid robbing an advanced electronics store, you know, the kind that has all the high tech expensive gadgets that nobody can really afford. Robin's motorcycle screeched to a halt infront of the store, the door looked like it had been torn off its hinges, whoever was in there, they were strong. Beastboy and Cyborg climbed out of the T-car as fast as they could, Starfire and Raven flew down and landed garefully next to their leader. "Alright team, it should be simple enough, just go in and apprehend him." Robin said, taking out one of his Bo staffs and extending it.

All the Titans nodded and took their positions, Robin and Cyborg positioned themselves on either side of the front enterance, Star and Raven darted around to the other side of the building to enter through the back door incase the thief decided to try that escape path. BB's facial features sunk into themselves as he morphed his body into a sleek green Raven, flying through an open window near the front door.

The perp looked very...interesting. He had on a long sleeve shirt that was far to large for him, it was tye dyed blood red and dark black, as where his pants and the bandanna on his forehead. Truth be told, the young man who was currently shoving speakers into a large black backpack didnt look like a thief, let alone someone strong enough to tear off the front door out of the wall. "Freeze! Put down the pack and put your hands where I can see them." Robin yelled at the young man who looked to be around 16, his tanned face turning to look at the person who spoke, a light airy laugh resounding from his mouth at the masked Titans orders.

Using only one hand, the hippy-like boy picked up a large amplifier that must have weighed at least two hundred pounds over his head and hurled it Robin and Cyborg like a Shot put, who just managed to dodge the oncoming projectile in the knick of time. "Sorry, cant help you there!" He yelled, slinging the backpack over his shoulder and turning around to dash out the back door, but freezing as he saw Raven and Starfire enter the store. BB flew down and shifted back to his human form, landing on his feet next to Starfire.

"I really hate using this trick, but you've forced my hand." He said in almost excitement, raising a hand in the air and motioning toward a large entertainment system, the radio dial could be seen turning all by itself, adjusting the station apparently. A hip hop type of beat began playing through out the whole store. "Perfect!" The blue eyed thief yelled almost gleefully, cracking his knuckles as Robin and Cyborg charged at him, Cy cracking out his Sonic Cannon, pointing it at the boy. The thief just smiled as his lips began to move, his voice echoing loudly in the whole store...almost like it was coming from the speakers!

_**Hot in...**_

_**So hot in here...**_

_**So hot in...**_

All the Titans stopped almost immediately, the temperature all around them began to rise rapidly in a sudden rush of heat, indeed making it hot inside...almost like the lyrics of his song. A heavy sweat already began to form on all of their brows, especially Robin who was wearing the most clothing. Despite the oven-like atmosphere, they quickly regained their composure and swiftly moved in to attack the boy who was some how manipulating the area around them. He just laughed and expertely dodged a blow that Robin had attempted with his staff, doing a quick backflip onto a counter to avoid one of Starfires Starbolts.

_**Uh, I was like, good gracious ass is bodacious**_

_**Oh, flirtatious, tryin to show patience**_

_**I'm waitin' for the right time to shoot my steez, you know**_

_**Waitin' for the right time to flash them keys**_

_**Then um I'm leavin, please believin, oh**_

_**Me and the rest of my heathens...**_

This strange boy was SINGING while fighting the Titans! As odd as it sounded, he was and in fact, seemed to be DANCING almost as he moved around, ducking as Raven used her dark telekinetic tendrils to lift up a chair and hurl it at him, who mearely caught it in mid air and slammed it HARD in Cyborg, causing the mechanic Titan to fly backwards into a wall, leaving a slight imprint of his body in the drywall. Smiling lewdely, he suddenly pinned Starfire down to another wall with one arm across her chest, managing to hold her down with his impressive strength.

_**Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons**_

_**Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin**_

_**No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve and, no teasin**_

_**I need you to get up up on the dance floor**_

_**Give that man what he askin for, oh**_

_**Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you, uh huh**_

_**And can't nobody stop the juice so baby tell me what's the use**_

Robin yelled in fury as he saw what the thief was doing now, actually having the nerve to FLIRT with Starfire while he was fighting her! Running toward the two, the bo wonder jumped into the air and connected a powerful kick into the other boys jaw, sending him crashing down to the floor. BB and Raven quickly moved over and swiftly all five Titans surrounded the tye dye wearing singer, intent on not letting him get away, though it was getting a little more than uncomfortable in there, the heat was getting worse and worse. The thief just laughed and rubbed his jaw, holding a hand up quickly as he continued with his melodeous singing.

_**I said...**_

_**Its gettin hot in here, so hot! So take off all your clothes!**_

To the Titans horror, they found their hands moving by themselves all over their own bodys, which began to gyrate slowly around in a kind of dance. Robin's hands moved onto his shoulders and his yellow cape fell to the ground, apparently no longer in control of their own movements despite how much they fought it, even Cyborgs robotic body was no match for this Thiefs control. Raven's hood fell back as she undid the clasp of her cloak, tossing it onto the floor beside Robins cape...to their horror, they realised that whatever the boy sang, happened in real life. "I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off.!" Starfire said in a distant voice, her hands slinking over her chest onto her stomach, removing the armour-like bands around her arms...an odd look on her face, almost like she was enjoying this.

_**Why you at the bar if you ain't poppin the bottles, come on..**_

_**What good is all the fame if you ain't fuckin the models**_

_**I see you drivin, sportscar, ain't hittin the throttle**_

_**And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles**_

_**Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it**_

_**Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it**_

_**Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it**_

_**I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it...**_

Jumping onto his feet almost cat-like, the thief smiled as he saw the Titans had fallen under his control, actually beginning to dance with them, boots making slight clonking noises across the marble floor as he moved. Beastboy had removed his shirt and dropped it, kicking his boots off next and leaving them where they hit. Star lifted her shirt off over her head and smiled as she threw it across the room, her pinkish purple bra catching Robins attention and causing him to blush as she saw him staring. Cyborg was thankful that he didnt have to wear clothing, so he just continued to move around with the sound of the music.

_**Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint..**_

_**VOKAL tanktop, on at this point**_

_**Your with a winner so baby you cant lose**_

**_I got secrets cant leave Cancun __so take it off like you're home alone_**

_**You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone**_

_**Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend, like...**_

Ravens mouth suddenly shot open, desperately trying to control herself, but not being able to fight it as she said. "Girl I think my butt gett'n' big."

_**Oh, I saidIts gettin hot in here, so hot..**_

_**So take off all your clothes!**_

"I am gettin to hot, I wanna take my clothes off!" Robin shouted, almost ripping his shirt off and drooping it, starting to dance with Starfire and trying to avoid looking at her chest at the same time.

_**Oh, I saidIts gettin hot in here, so hotSo take off all your clothes!**_

"I am gettin to hot, I wanna take my clothes off!" Raven yelled in her monotone voice, kicking her boots off with such force that they crashed into a display of headphones and knocked it over. The Thief was starting to laugh from the comical nature of the events being protrayed infront of him, slowly starting to edge toward the backdoor as the Titans moved and danced, grabbing an electronic camera off a display and snapping a few pictures, slipping this device too into his backpack...edging toward the door a little more.

**_Let it hang all out...__Mix a little bit a ah, ah...__With a little bit a ah, ah...__Let it just fall outGive a litt..._**

His voice trailed off as he moved out of the backdoor, running as fast as he could down an empty alley, a light rain began to fall on Jump City as the Titans slowly began to come back to reality, regaining full control once the song ended.

With a heavy blush on each of their faces, all five of the Titans gathered up their own articles of clothing and put them on, none of them saying anything as Robin went to the secruity cameras and took out the tapes, obviously NOT wanting this to leak out to the press. "Lets go home..." The boy wonder mumbled as they all moved into the T-car, none of them really believing what just happened. "...That kid is in for a long thrashing when I get my hands on him!" Robin growled as Cyborg hit the gas and they all headed back to the Tower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haha! Thats chapter one, each chapter will have a song of some sort in it, I will try to mix it up a little so its not just hip hop or one type of music. If you even have a song you think would sound good for the "thief" to use, just tell me in a review! Soo...REVIEW! FLAMES ARE WELCOMED!


	2. Mythology and emails

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the songs used in this fanfic, I do however own the character Siren.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Robin growled in frustration as he collapsed on the couch in the Titans living room, a can of rootbeer in his hand, yet it was unopened. "Team...what just happened?" He asked, sighing a little as he opened the can and downed half of it in one gulp, turning then to look at the other Titans who all seemed gloomy about their latest defeat. "I believe the strange person sung to use and we could not help but dance." Starfire answered, sitting down next to him with a small smile on her lips, but this quickly fell as she saw the blush on Robins face. "Star, whatever he was having us do WASNT dancing.." Robin retorted.

Raven was in the Kitchen with Cyborg, helping him remove small bits of drywall and debris from his back and shoulders, they most likely got lodged in these places when the strange singing boy threw Cy into a wall...his strength was impressive. "Dude! I know exactly what this guy is!" Beastboy yelled suddenly, running over to the Titans computer and began typing into it. All the Titans groaned a little, not really in the mood for one of the pointy eared Titans ridiculous explanations. "He's a Siren! You see, Sirens were these bird woman things in greek Mythology who's singing would make sailors steer their ships into rocks when they tried to sail toward the Sirens becuase it kinda put a spell on them and their judgement was all clouded and stuff..." Beastboy explained, pulling up a webpage that had a similar explanation about such creatures.

"Hey, BB's right..." Raven said, walking over to the computer and pointing to a picture on the screen of what appeared to be a bird with a womans head. "...uggh, I never thought I would say that." She suddenly added, not even believing that SHE just said that Beastboy, the clown of all the Titan, had actually been right about something. Beasboy however, perked up at hearing a little praise, choosing to ignore the sarcasm that came after it though. "You dont give me enough credit, you guys." Beastboy said while rolling his eyes, getting up from the computer to let Robin sit down infront of it. "Well even if he IS like one of these creatures, how does that help us?" Robin interjected, reading over the information listed. "It says here that one smart captain would put bee's wax in his sailors ears so they couldnt hear the Sirens song...Hey Cy, do you think you could whip up some kind of earplugs that would block out his voice?" Robin asked suddenly, looking over at the mechanical Titan.

"If you name it, I can build it." Cyborg replied, smiling a bit as he got all the debris free from his body. "Robin, your acting like we'll see this guy again...I mean, he may just be a one time thief." Cyborg added, rolling his shoulder a little to loosen it up.

"I know that, but we were un-prepared and look what happened...All half naked and rubbing up eachother, hell, if it had gone on any longer it could have turned into an Orgy." Robin stated flately, blushing darkly as his own words registered in his

mind. "Umm...nevermind." He said quietly, turning back to the computer screen. "Friend Robin, what is this Orgy you speak of?" Star asked in her sweet little innocent voice, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Cyborg and Beastboy snickered a little, even Raven cracked a smile from under her hood, all three of them very curious as to what Robin was going to do. "O-oh...umm...no-nothing." Robin stuttered, a sudden ping coming from the computer meant that they had just recieved an email. "Oh, email, cant talk now Star!"

Opening the email quickly, he saw that it had no return adress. Reading over the message, his face fell in almost an instant. "Guys...come take a look at this." He said quietly, beckoning the other Titans over to the screen. The following message was what they got:

**_Greetings Titans,_**

**_I bet you are wondering who I am, well lets just say that we met at a party and it was VERY hott in there. I am sending this email to tell you that I will be stopping by at ten o'clock this evening, I do not seek confrontation, simply to get some questions answered. If you attack me, I will be forced to follow through and do like wise. Oh, I almost forgot...If you try anything, I will post these photo's on the internet and more importantly, send a set to a certain caped crusader in Gotham city, ROBIN. Best of health. Siren_**

Right below the message was a series of photo's from the robbery, each one depicting all of the Titans shedding their clothes and moving around eachother in a very "interesting" manner. The one of Starfire removing her top with Robin staring at her was peticularly "interesting" and the thought of his mentor seeing such a thing was enough to make him feel scared for his well being. "Ha! I TOLD you he was a Siren...Go Beastboy, go Beastboy, go Beastboy!" The energetic green Titan said smugly, Cyborg was laughing at the whole ordeal, having nothing to really hide because HE was the only one who wasnt in the photo's of the robbery. "Beastboy, please just shut the hell up...What time is it?" Robin asked in a tired voice, looking over at the clock and seeing it was a quarter to ten...A QUARTER TO TEN!

"So...what are we going to do?" Raven asked quietly, unsure of what to do really, rather not wishing a peticular picture of her cupping her cleavage in her hands hit the internet, she would just die if that happened. "Lets just see what he wants...He will be here in about fifteen minutes." Robin said gloomily, flopping on the couch once more as silence took them all, the ticking of the clock was all the noise there was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Theres chapter two, I know its kinda short and lacking a songfic, but bare with me, its a cliff hanger...WHY WONT YOU PEOPLE REVIEW! IT TAKES AT MOST TEN SECONDS!


	3. Subs and Stories

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the songs used in this fanfic, I do however own the character Siren.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Beastboy paced back and forth, seeming nervous beyond belief, but the obviously strained 'tough guy' look he was putting on didnt hide it in the slightest. "Yeah, bring him on...I'll slug him so hard that his parents wi-" He was cut off though as the doorbell rang, causing the green Titan to eep and morph himself into a small furry mouse, ducking under the couch to hide. Though this was an excellant time to make a sarcastic remark of some sort, Raven was quiet and un-moving, just sitting there on the couch with an emotionless look on her face.

"Ok guys, just follow the plan...Just see what he wants, dont do anything hostile and be careful around him...If he starts to sing, cover your ears quickly...This is the first time a villian has actually come to US instead of the other way around, so lets play it carefully." The Boy Wonder quickly re-told the team, straightening himself up as he reached over to press the button that opened the large sliding front doors. As they slid open with an audible 'whoosh', Siren, the thief from earlier could be seen standing in the rain, a large umbrella over his head.

"Good evening." He said simply at first, still wearing the same kind of tye dye clothing from earlier, except it was black and dark violet instead of black and bloodred. A pair of headphones were around his neck, connected to a bright pink Nano Ipod that was hanging of his hip, music of some sort was faintly noticable blaring away on the headphones.

As Robin stepped to the side with gritted teeth, Siren walked into the room with a slight grin on his face, eyes shifting all around, trying to take in everything at once. "Nice place." He said with an even bigger smile, his voice was light and lyrical, almost angelic. Raven immediately turned her attention to the perverted youth who entered the room, violet eyes narrowing as she looked at him.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He said in an almost embarrased voice, un-slinging his backpack and opening it. Robin's hand swiftly went to his utility belt, snatching up a Bird-a-Rang and holding it firmly, ready to strike if the tye dyed thief should withdraw a weapon. But instead, he pulled out what looked plastic bags, the Subway log on the side. It, it almost looked like he had brought Subs for everyone...there were six all together. "Here...Think of them as a sorry for the days earlier incidents." He said quietly, handing Robin six of the sandwhiches while he slipped the other back into his packet. "They arent poisoned or anything, so dont worry."

Robin slowly took the bags and dropped them on the Titans coffee table, turning to glare at the boy who had such nerve. "Listen you! You robbed and nearly destroyed a local business, resisted arrest, sexually HARRASED half of us and then blackmail us with pictures you took while we were being controlled!" Robin almost growled at him, venom dripping from his words as he glared through his mask, Siren though, showed no signs of shock.

"Would you have rather I pulled out a gun and shot someone?" Siren retorted, smirking a bit. "I dont kill...I take what I need and nothing else." He stated quietly, looking over at the Subs again. "Look, just sit down...relax and let me explain." Siren said, sitting down on the couch opposite of Raven and Starfire, Cyborg and Robin got up to stand behind them, almost protectively...while Beastboy was still hiding somewhere. "Listen...I want to ask you some questions, well...I want to ask YOU a question." He said quietly, looking over at Starfire who eeped and looked suddenly nervous, unsure of what he was going to do. Reaching into his backpack once more, the sirenous young man withdrew a picture of someone...at first they thought it was Star, a picture from earlier, but it wasnt. This young lady had jet black hair, and more sharper facial features...Blackfire, Stars sister.

The photo showed her laying on her side, asleep peacefully on a large bed in an oddly well furnished bedroom, with beautiful tapestries on the walls and red carpets adorning the floors. A thin white sheet was pulled up to her chest, giving her nude body a sense of modesty. The pristine full moon light, gleaming into the room from an opened window in the backround shone out behind her in this picture...giving her an almost beautifully etherial appearance. "Are...are you of the same world as her?" Siren asked after a moment, his voice was slightly cracky, as if...as if he was upset.

"That is my older sister, Blackfire!" Starfire said suddenly, eyes growing wide as she looked over at him, all of the other Titans mouth's hung open as they saw the picture. They had not seen even a trace of her since the violet eyed vixen attempted to over-take Starfires home world and attempted to force her to marry a green blob-like creature, but luckily Star had been able to defeat her and restore order to her beloved home world. "How is it that you know her?" Star said in a shocked voice, having not expected in the slightest that this thief would know Blackfire of all people.

"I...I met her awhile ago, she had been at a party I was throwing at an old abandoned wharehouse...She seemed really nice and...I thuoght she was really pretty." Siren spoke, hands beginning to shake a little. "She appeared in my home one night...kissed me and told me if I gave her my heart, that she would give me her body...I just nodded simply out of shock, she smiled and kissed me again. I think that was when I fell in love with her...I spent the rest of the night with her, making love in my bed." He said in a quiet voice, shame almost burning his voice at saying it. All of the Titans mouth's fell open more, Starfires especially, never in her life expecting her sister to do such things...and with a HUMAN of all things!

"When I woke up she was gone...she left a note though, it had only one word written upon it, Fool." Siren chocked out, a single tear running down his cheek from one of his gentle eyes. "I wanted to know if you knew her...since you look to be of the same species and your abilities are near identical." He spoke out, hands tightening into fists. "Just answer me one more thing and I will never trouble you with my presence again...Where can I find her? She stole my heart, so her body is still mine...I want to find her, so I can kill her."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thats all for now, another sorry for no song in it, there will be more in later chapters. Come on people, review! Also, if you have a suggestion for a song for Siren to sing...tell me what it is!


	4. Sorrow and Suicide

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the songs used in this fanfic, I do however own the character Siren.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was quiet for a moment. The tye dye clad boy before the Titans had lowered his head to look at the floor, as if he couldn't bring himself to look upon them after he had confessed his reason for being before them, shameful at showing weakness. Fists still clenched tightly, the knuckles began to turn white from the force of the grip, arms shaking a bit. It was about that time that a certain green shapeshifter decided to come out of hiding.

At some point, BB had morphed into a tiny spider and climbed onto the ceiling above, right over where Siren sat. Dangling from a single thread of webbing, BB began to shift his weight from side to side, making his tiny body 'swing' through the air like an arachnid acrobat. Letting go from the strand of web, he flew through the air a few feet before shifting back into his human form, landing gracefully on his feet with a small frown, having heard the whole saddening story from the ceiling.

"I...am not sure as to my sisters where abouts, she is not the kind of person whom I wish to be keeping in touch with." Starfire said, breaking the awkward silence. Remembering back to the last couple times she had seen her sister, Star shivered a bit. "..When was it that you...err...saw her last?" The emerald eyed alien girl asked, chewing lightly on the inside of her cheek, a light rosy tint filling her cheeks as she remembered what it was they were 'doing' last.

"...about a year and a half ago." He responded, fists slowly un-curling, slightly bleeding nail marks could be seen in his palms, a sign of just how tightly they were fisting. "…Thank you for your help. Do you know anything that would help me find her?" He asked in a small voice.

"No, I am most sorry, but we know nothing." Starfire said in a similar voice, feeling truly sorry for the boy who her sister had hurt.

Siren just nodded his head. "Thank you...I'll leave you be."

Raising a shaky hand, Siren picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, not saying anything as he turned around and headed out the front door. His backpack seemed to hum lightly, a gentle melody began to sound from it next, most likely from a boom box of some sort. Robin almost growled as he sprinted toward the door, he didn't care if Batman saw some stupid pictures, HELL, Siren wouldn't be able to send them if he was behind bars. Grabbing the muscular young man by the shoulder, Robin whipped him around so they were face to face. "Listen you, I don't give a damn if you got used by Blackfire for a one night romp, you are a criminal and I am not letting you get away to do whatever you damn well please with no concern for the law! Maybe if you were a decent citizen then you wouldn't have been taken advantage of by that bitch!" Robin barked, he was really angry right now, but his face fell a little when he saw the look in Sirens eyes...so dull, empty.

"You don't have to worry about me causing any trouble.." Siren spoke in a voice that was so sad and empty that it was almost heartbreaking to listen to, weakly brushing off the Titan leaders hand from his shoulder, Siren walked out the front door and into the pouring rain, an audible whoosh was heard as it closed behind him. "Dude, do we really want him to be on the loose?" Asked Beastboy, moving to stand at their leaders side, who was currently grinding his teeth. "No we don't!" Robin growled in response, pulling free one of his extendable Bo staffs from his bet as he sprinted toward the front door, but halted as a sound reached his ears from the outside. A Gunshot.

Everyone froze, they weren't aware of what had just occurred outside their walls, a couple were almost afraid to find out. Robin, swallowing the collection of spit that had accumulated in his mouth, reached up and pressed the 'door open' button on the wall. The sight he was greeted with was one that would haunt his memory for a long time.

Siren, was about twenty feet away on his knee's and facing the ocean. He wasn't moving, and something noticeable was clutched limply in his right hand, a gun. Though his back was to the Titans front door, it was easy to surmise what had happened from the dark reddish stain that was rapidly growing on the back of his shirt. Siren shot himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cliff hanger! Shall he die or shall he live? REVIEW WITH A RESPONSE! FLAMES WELCOMED!


End file.
